Learning
by baddesttric1
Summary: Harry learns about his powers, his heritage, and his love throughout his fifth year. heavy H/H


Chapter 1:  
  
Harry Potter sat awake on his bed at the Dursleys; he had changed a lot since he returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was a wizard not any wizard but a famous one. (Note: You know all about his years at Hogwarts etc. so there is no need for me to write it.) He got a job at a restaurant as a waiter. He had been working out to get rid of some of the stress his dreams put on him. These dreams-visions happened every night and they were wearing him out but he was getting used to them. It seemed Voldemort was getting his strength back and was starting his reign on Europe. Harry's visions were the closest thing they had to a warning. Harry got up from his recent vision wrote it down in the journal he bought just for the visions and then wrote a letter to Dumbledore about it and asking him to pass it on to Sirius, his godfather.  
  
Harry got dressed in a pair of Dudley's shorts and shirt to go out running. He opened the door and started for his daily run around Privet Drive. He passed all the houses and headed towards the park to do some pull-ups on the monkey bars. When Harry was back at the Dursleys, he started to make breakfast. After he was done, he went upstairs to take a shower. Afterward he went to his room to get dressed his uniform and headed towards work pulling out a cigarette and lighting it along the way. When he walked in he saw his friend Ashley sitting at the host table.  
  
" Hey Ashley, how's it going?" Harry asked his friend as he clocked in.  
  
"Alright, your fan club is here." she replied laughing and gesturing in their direction.  
  
"UGGGHHH, don't they have a life?" he groaned. These girls were here everyday trying to get him to go out with them. He had to admit they were pretty but they just giggled too much for him.  
  
"Nope they are here just for you too. Anyway it seems we have customers." Ashley said nodding over his head. Harry turned around to find. "Hermione" he said the same time she said "Harry".  
  
"What are you doing here?" they said at they same time again.  
  
Ashley interrupted saying, "I take it you know each other."  
  
"Yeah, she goes to my school" He said while his eyes looked Hermione over. She had on a blue jean tubetop dress on with a light jean jacket over it and a pair of blue sandals. Her hair was long and straight pulled into a messy ponytail and she had lip gloss on. He had to admit she looked hot. While he was looking her over her, she was looking him over. He had on his white shirt and black uniform pants on but you could still see his muscles through the shirt. They weren't bulging muscles but lean muscles. His hair was spiked and had green tips and he had gotten contacts. He had, in a one word become hott.  
  
Ashley cleared her throat and looked at Harry smirking. " Right, so umm. Smoking or Non-smoking."  
  
Harry led the Grangers to the Non-smoking section after handing over his cigarette to Ashley. He gave them their menus and said he'd be right back.  
  
"Give me my cigarette Ashley." Harry said once he got back to the front and taking from her mouth. "I told you about smoking my stuff."  
  
"Please Harry, besides I have dirt on you. So, do you like her?" Ashley said rolling her eyes and then laughing.  
  
"Bye Ashley." Harry said grabbing his order pad and heading back to the table with Ashley's fading laughter behind him.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" Harry asked once he got back to Hermione and her parents. Once they placed their orders and got their food, Harry headed back to the front to talk to Ashley.  
  
"So, do you like her or not?" She asked once he put the menus back in their slot.  
  
"Duh," He smacked her upside the head, "I told you this like a hundred times. Where have you been?"  
  
"Well, I." Ashley was cut off by the group of girls that came over and interrupted. One of the girls named Rose, who was the most interested in Harry plus by Ashley's words was the town slut, walked over and leaned over the host table. Harry could see easily down her tight tank top from where he was standing. He didn't bother to avert his eyes because even though he wasn't interested in her, he was attracted to her, which he would never admit that to Ashley.  
  
"Hello Harry." Rose purred, running her had up his arm.  
  
"Hey Rose", he pulled his arm back and finished smoking his cigarette. She was very attractive with her shoulder length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and figure which he would love to get to see but she just wasn't his type.  
  
"So, Harry do you want to go to that new club that just opened with me." He had finished his cigarette and set on his way to the kitchen to see if the Granger's food was ready with her following him. He grabbed the food and started making his way to their table.  
  
"No, I don't Rose and I already told you that." He was getting real fet up with her because she always asked him and got his way when he was working. He started putting the plates down on the table and looked at Hermione and her parents as he did so.  
  
"But Harry", Rose started to whine," You always say no and you don't ever have a date anyway so whats the harm in going with me."  
  
"Rose I already told you," He put the last plate down in front of Hermione and turned to face her. "I like you but not like that and I can't go anyway. You know I work tonight so give up already." He walked back to the front to find Ashley gone and Rose's giggly friends still waiting.  
  
Rose gestured them to start walking out, turned backed to Harry, and said. "Fine Harry but I will get you to go out with me and you'll never regret it one bit when we do." With that said she grabbed him by his work shirt and pulled him into a very seductive kiss where her tongue pushed pass his lips and entered his mouth to swirl around once before he tried to push her away but she had an iron clasp grip on him. When he was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen she finally let go and he leaned over whizzing. With one last wink, she walked out of the restaurant. When Harry turned around, he saw Ashley standing there smirking.  
  
"Shut up." Harry said before she could say anything and grabbing the check for Hermione and her parent's food. When he got to the table he had forgot to fix his disheveled clothes and looked at Hermione gesturing to come out and talk to him before her parents left. She excused herself from the table and walked towards the hostess table to see him talking to that girl who was there before. When he saw her coming he looked at Ashley and said, "Beat it Ashley."  
  
She said, "I don't know. Why should I?"  
  
"Because you're my friend and I'm giving you a cigarette to go outside and smoke." Rolling his eyes when his friend held out her hand, he pulled out a cigarette and watched her walk out of the restaurant. He turned his attention back to Hermione.  
  
"So, Hermione how are you doing?" Harry asked his best friend of 4 years and the person he liked of 1 year.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Who's that girl?" Hermione asked. "Who, Ashley. She's a friend of mine that I hang out with while in the muggle world. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"Nothing, really." Harry saw Ashley returning with a Rose behind her and a thought came to him. "Hey Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry made sure that Rose was right behind Hermione when he asked this. "There's this new club thats opening and I was wondering if you would go with me tonight. So will you?" He saw Ashley out of the corner of his eye smirking.  
  
"I'd loved to Harry. Here let me write down my address." She grabbed his order pad out of his shirt pocket and the pen that was behind his ear. When she was done, she handed him back his pad and pen. "Here ya go. Pick me up at 8. Bye Harry."  
  
"Bye Hermione." She then turned to walk to her parents, who were paying for the check passing Rose. Rose gave her an ugly look as she left. Turning to Harry with angry eyes, Rose said.  
  
"I thought you had to work tonight." Ashley had moved to stand next to Harry because she clearly was enjoying this, because she despised Rose.  
  
"I lied." Harry stated simply.  
  
"That's okay Harry. I still want you. When you're done with that little girl and want a woman you know where to find me." With that said she turned and left the restaurant. Harry turned and looked at Ashley. She was smirking at him.  
  
"You enjoyed that didn't you? I know you did. Don't deny it."  
  
"So what if I did. She deserved it. Besides I got a date our of it."  
  
"Don't stay out to late. And behave like a gentleman." She teased him. He grabbed some menus and walked the customers that walked in to there seat.  
  
"Shut up Ashley."  
  
"And don't kiss and tell. Well, tell me." She yelled after him.  
  
"Shut UP Ashley." She heard as he turned the corner. 


End file.
